Tears and Promises
by Flower Girl FF7
Summary: Aeris awakens from the Lifestream back to the living...Meanwhile Tifa is trying to get closer to Cloud romantically...Aeris goes through hardships and obstacles to get to her love...Will Aeris make it? Does Cloud love her?or does he care? Can love still c
1. Memories of the Past

Tears and Promises Tears and Promises 

By: Flower Girl FF7 

Hey everybody I'm back and writing…and here's my 5th fic.Thanks for everyone's kind reviews for Stars will lead you back to me… 

This is for Mallow64 and Yunalesca and Stormguy…

You guys give me my inspiration to write…

Here it is!

************************************************************************

*Flashback

_"Cloud?"_

_ _

_"Yeah?" _

_ _

_Cloud looked at her quizzically… _

_ _

_"You'll always protect me…right?" _

_ _

_"Of course…" _

_ _

_Cloud nodded. _

_ _

_"You promise?" _

_ _

_"I promise…" _

_ _

_Aeris Gainsborough brushed her long brown hair away from her face and smiled… _

_ _

_"Thanks Cloud…" _

Sometime later…

_Cloud had just given the Black Materia to Sephiroth and the party had travelled to Gongaga to let Cloud rest… _

_ _

_"Tifa?" _

_ _

_"Yeah Aeris…?" _

_ _

_"You and Cloud are best friends right?" _

_ _

_"Yeah…" _

_ _

_"You love him don't you?" _

_ _

_"…Yeah…I know you feel the same for him too…" _

_ _

_"…I do…but you don't have to worry anymore…" _

_ _

_"What do you mean?" _

_ _

_"Take care of him please Tifa…" _

_ _

_"Aeris! I don't understand what's going to happen?" _

_ _

_Aeris turned around in the opposite direction… _

_ _

_"Just…look after him for me…" _

_ _

_And without another word…Aeris left Gongaga…_

Ancient Capitol…

"Aeris??" whispered Cloud as he looked to the altar…_ _

He slowly leaped across the five pillars that spanned the crystalline pool…as he ascended the stairs that lead to her…to Aeris Gainsborough…flower girl of the slums…and last of the Cetra….

Suddenly a strange sensation overcame Cloud…

He felt his head throb in pain…

"I can't...fight it…!"

His mind was afire with pain!

His temples throbbed.

His eyes burned!

He unsheathed his sword, which shone with the moonlight…

He brought it to Aeris' head…

_Fight it Cloud…_

_ _

"I can't…"

Aeris I'm sorry…

He brought the sword down!

"CLOUD!" screamed Tifa…

"What are you doing man?" screamed Barret.

Cloud came back to reality…he stared at his sword and then Aeris…

He drew back…

He had almost killed her…

"What are you trying to make me do!!" he screamed.

Aeris heard his cry and slowly opened her eyes…

Her eyes…a beautiful green…the colour of the lifestream itself…gazed into Cloud's…

She felt her eyes brim up with tears…

…so many things she wanted to tell him…

…how much she didn't want this to happen…

…how much she wanted to hold him…to be with him…

…How much she loved him…

But she couldn't tell him that. She had only these last moments…

Sephiroth came from above…and drew his sword…the Masamune…the blade that had killed so many…the people of Nibelheim…Tifa's father…Cloud's mother…and now…

It pierced through Aeris' body…

She closed her eyes for a minute then slowly opened them weakly…

She wanted to see Cloud one more time…

_I love you …Cloud…__she thought as she looked into Cloud's sapphire eyes which were full of horror and disbelief._

A tear fell from her eye as she realized he would never even care that she was leaving the physical world…and that she and him could never be together

_Never be together…_

…as she fell back and closed her eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her…in a tight embrace…

_Cloud…_

_ _

She felt something fall on her arm before her last breath was taken…

_Tears?_

And Aeris Gainsborough returned to her Promised Land…

_ _


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Meteor was destroyed

It had been a few days since Meteor was destroyed…Cloud Strife stood on the deck of the Highwind as his blond hair swayed in the wind…

_It's over…_

_ _

He looked to the horizon watching the stars emerge from the pink and green clouds….

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do more…"

Cloud Strife and his comrades had saved the Planet…saved everyone on the Planet…but..

…he couldn't save her…

He couldn't save Aeris…

He remembered that day in the Forgotten City…

She smiled at him…even when he tried to kill her…she smiled.

She trusted him to protect her…but he couldn't!

"Why did you trust me to protect you? Why did you leave me knowing that! WHY WERE YOU SO SELFISH! You just had to leave to save the Planet and leave me behind…"He wept.

_ _

He knew he was wrong…he was the one that was being selfish…He would give anything to be with her once more…to hear her comforting, soft voice…to stroke her soft hair…to look into the brilliant yet warm eyes, and to hear comforting voice once again….

Tears fell like waterfalls as he remembered the promises he made to her…

_"Cloud?"_

_ _

_"Yeah?" _

_ _

_"You'll always protect me…right?" _

_ _

_"Of course…" _

_ _

_"You promise?" _

_ _

_"I promise…" _

_ _

He held a flower towards his chest and stared into the sunset…

"Hey Man…."

Cloud turned to see Barret.

"Hey…"

"It's finally over…we saved the Planet…what are you going to do now?" Barret asked.

Cloud shrugged…

'I don't know…" he replied.

Barret noticed the flower Cloud was holding in his hand…

"You still miss her don't you…?"Barret asked already knowing the answer…

"I love her…and I really do miss her…" Cloud said lowering his head.

"I know how you feel man….but you have to move on…you can't live in the past…she wouldn't want that…also there's a beautiful, young woman who loves you too…" said Barret pointing to Tifa on the other end of the deck…

'I know she loves me…but I don't know…"Cloud replied…

"You should man…you want to spend the rest of your life alone? Aeris is DEAD! You can't bring BACK THE DEAD! You can't fight FATE!Fate is forking Tifa at you with a silver platter and you don't want to take it? You're a stupid man STRIFE!" yelled Barret.

Cloud hung his head low…Tifa was his best friend…he knew that she would love him forever and do everything and anything for him…Aeris wasn't coming back

_Never…coming …back…back to me…_

_ _

Tears fell down his face…

He looked to Barret and then to Tifa…

Then Cloud spoke…

"Okay…"


	3. Chapter 2

Ughh

_Ughh…Where am I? _

_ _

A woman in a pink dress slowly got up groggily…her long honey brown hair was matted and wet…she opened her eyes…

She was in the Ancient City….next to a shell like structure by the glistening lake…

_"I'm alive…but how?" Aeris said looking at her hands…surprised that she was back in the physical world… _

_ _

_You're awake…_

_ _

"Planet...? Why am I here? I thought I…"

_ _

_Died? Yes you did…but I knew how much you wanted to live…so I gave you a second chance… _

'Thank you…"

_You saved me…and now I wanted to return the favor…_

_ _

A green glow emerged and slowly materialized to 10 Hi Potions, a tent, a new set of clothes and a knapsack…also her Princess Guard appeared…

_These are the necessities I thought you might have needed… _

_ _

"Thank you Planet…for this chance…"

_Take care my child…_

_ _

"I will…"

The Planet stop speaking as Aeris gathered up her items and changed into her new clothes…the usual pink dress and red vest. She packed her new belongings into her knapsack…

_I'm back…Where should I go?_

She picked up her staff and made her way to one of the shell like structures in the City…

There she put down her load and settled into one of the beds..

She needed a rest…before she was going to go…

_Where would I go?_

_ _

She didn't know where to go…she couldn't go to Midgar…it was destroyed…

She knew where she wanted to go…

She wanted to find Cloud…

_Maybe he's with Tifa…_

_ _

A pang stabbed through her…one that hurt more than the cold steel blade of Sephiroth's

_What if he is…_

_ _

Her past shrouded in pain and war…Only one hope left in her life…she had lived day to day in pain…trying to support herself and the ones she loved…who had mostly all died…

_I love him…maybe we can be together…I can't think that way…I have to hope…_

_ _

She didn't want to hurt anymore…

She wanted to finally be happy…

She decided to go to Nibelheim…if there was anywhere she would find Cloud she thought Nibelheim would be where he would be…

_I'll set out tomorrow…Oh Cloud…I miss you so much…I'm coming home to you…_

_ _

She smiled…

She would be reunited with Cloud soon…and yet…she didn't know of the sorrow she was going to encounter…

************************************************************************

Cloud walked to Tifa on the Highwind deck…

"Hey Tifa…"

"Hey Cloud…"

"It's over…we did it…we saved the Planet…" Cloud said.

"I know…what are you going to do…?" Tifa asked.

"I think I'm going to go back to Nibelheim…you?"

"I'll go with you…"

"Thanks…"

"Cloud…can I tell you something???" Tifa asked.

"Yeah…?" Cloud prompted.

"Cloud…we've known each other for a long time…"Tifa began…

"Yea…"

"Do you think…we could be…more…than …friends…?" Tifa said slowly.

"As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cloud asked…

"Well…ya…" Tifa said looking at the floor.

Aeris…I love Aeris…but…she's not coming back…

I really want her back but…

I have move on…Just like Barret said…

He looked at Tifa… 

I always had a crush on her ever since childhood…

I had always dreamed of this when I was young…maybe I could learn to love her…

"Alright…" Cloud replied…

Her eyes widened…her heart danced with joy…he said…

"YES!" she screamed happily as she threw herself in his arms…

He held her…

He looked to the sky…

_I'm sorry Aeris…If only you knew how much I want you in my arms…to hold you and to love you…_

…_why can't you be here with me…? _


	4. Chapter 3

Aeris got up the next morning and set on her way towards Nibelheim

Aeris got up the next morning and set on her way towards Nibelheim…

_Cloud…_

She loved him so much.

One reason why she died, it was for him…to save him…to let him have a chance to live…

She took her Princess Guard and made her way out of the Ancient City…

She travelled through the thick forest, which now glowed with emerald light and climbed mountains which were blanketed in a silver splendour down to a small village…

_ _

_Isn't Bone village supposed to be here???_

She found herself in a small village full of small hay and wood huts…

_Where is this place???_

_ _

"Kupo!" a small moogle ran out of one of the huts…"Kupo Kupo!"

"How cute…" Aeris cooed..

The fuzzy little creature had a red pom pom on it's head. It looked so cuddly and warm…It was only as tall as Aeris' knee…

An older Moogle with a beard and a cane came walking up to Aeris…

"Kupo Kupo Ku- Ku Kupopo?" he asked.

(What business do you have here?)

"How can I understand you??" Aeris asked.

_I gave you the power to understand and speak the language of all species…_

_ _

Planet?

Just another gift child..

_ _

"Thank you…"Aeris said softly…

She turned to the waiting moogles…

"Kupo…Ku-po…Kup-I-po!" Aeris told the Moogles..

(My name is Aeris…I'm the last of the Cetra…I need to go to Nibelheim…)

"Kupo?" asked the old moogle pulling out his glasses.

(Aeris? Cloud's love?)

"KUPIPO???? Kupo Kupo Kupo!" Aeris cried shocked.

(Cloud's love? Did I hear you right???)

_Cloud loves me?_

_ _

'Kupo Kupo…" asked the elder Mog.

(Yes…you need a ride to the other continent?)

"Kupipo, Kupo ku----po!" said Aeris politely…

( that would be nice…can you get me there?")

"Kup-Kupo Ku Ku po!" said the elder.

(Yes we can…the ship leaves at dawn you may stay for the night here Miss.Aeris.)

"Kupopo." Thanked Aeris.

(Thank you…)

"Kupo-Ku Ku Ku Kupiko." said the elder.

(You can sleep in the hotel hut…by the way my name is Kupiko…)

"Kupopo…" said Aeris.

(Thanks…)

Aeris walked among the streets of the village…she played with a few of the baby moogles…she jump roped with the little moogles…and cleaned some of the moogles' homes…She wanted to repay them for their kindness…for tomorrow they were going to take her home to Cloud…

************************************************************************

Cloud was in his room tossing and turning in bed…

_Tifa…is my girlfriend now…_

_ _

_But…why am I feeling so bad… _

_ _

_Aeris…Aeris… _

_ _

He looked out his window…

He had become closer with Tifa now…they only talked and they held hands…not much yet…

But he still missed Aeris…

He gazed at the stars…

_ _

_Where are you?_

_ _

_Are you mad at me? _

_ _

_Did you ever love me? _

_ _

He realized…Aeris had never said the three words to him…what if what he wanted with her maybe was only a one way street…she might not even feel the same…

_At least with Tifa I know that she loves me…_

_ _

Cloud looked at the flowers outside…

_But…why do I feel so confused…?_

_ _

_Tifa loves me… _

_ _

_But I feel…I still love Aeris…but those feelings may never be returned… _

_ _

_I…don't know…what to do… _

_ _


	5. Chapter 4

Aeris was sleeping soundly in the moogle village dreaming of when her and Cloud would be together

Aeris was sleeping soundly in the moogle village dreaming of when her and Cloud would be together…

His embrace…

His eyes…

His smile…

She loved everything about him…if only he knew how much she did…

She never got the chance to tell him…

She didn't even know if Cloud loved her back…she only knew that he was all she had left…the one thing left in the world for her to live for…

And tomorrow she was going to find him….

************************************************************************

Aeris woke up with the rising sun…the sky was a beautiful blue flecked with white, fluffy clouds…

_It's today…today…I'm gonna find him…I'm going to find him…I wonder what he's gonna say??_

A very excited Aeris brushed her hair and ran outside to the elder's house…

"Kupiko! Kupo Kupo!" shouted Aeris knocking on the elder's door.

(Kupiko…are we leaving now...?)

A really tired Kupiko walks out of the hut…

"Kupoo…Ku…Ku Ku…po…"said the tired moogle…

(Aeris…the ship leaves at the dock in half an hour…I'll meet you there…)

Kupiko yawns…

BANG CRASH!

A mother moogle came out of one of the huts and screamed!

"Kupo KUPO KUPOKO!"she screamed.

(The hut's on fire! Someone help! Kupoko is in there!)

The burning flames reached to the sky. The hut sizzled and flamed. Kupoko was a child moogle…someone had to save him.

"KUPO-KU KUK KU!!!" yelled the elder…

(GO TO THE RIVER! WE HAVE TO PUT THE FLAMES OUT!)

"KU KUPIKO KUPOKO KUPOPO!" yelled Aeris.

(There's no time Kupoko can die in there! I'm going in!)

Aeris rushed inside the little hut…

"KUPOKO!!!" she yelled.

No answer…

The flames and smoke were getting heavy…Aeris could hardly breathe…

The flames flickered on the side of the hut where Aeris could see…

_Where was Kupoko?_

_ _

She ran to the cellar and looked under the trinkets and furniture…

Nothing…

She ran back upstairs into the living room…

"KUPOKO!!!" she yelled again.

No answer…

The flames were deteriating the wood of the hut as everything burned.

The smoke was getting more and more heavy…

She ran upstairs, breathing heavy…she took off her vest and used it as a mask to save her breath…

"KUPOKO!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Ku…po…" said a tiny voice.

"KUPOKO!" screamed Aeris…

She ran to a bedroom and looked under a dresser…a little moogle was stuck underneath it.

"Kupoko! KUP Kup Kupo" Aeris said in a comforting voice.

(Kupoko…it's okay you're gonna be alright now…)

Aeris lifted the dresser propping it with her staff…then picking up the moogle sheretrieved her staff and ran downstairs…

_We're gonna make it!_

_ _

Too late…

Fire had blocked their way downstairs…

_NO!_

_ _

She ran frantically from bedroom to bedroom trying to find a window…

_If she couldn't find one they would be trapped…_

None…

_ _

She ran down the hallway checking the last bedroom

_Oh please let there be one…_

_ _

She screeched into the bedroom…her eyes scanning the room.

No window…

No luck…

They were trapped.


	6. Chapter 5

New Page 1

"KUPOKO!!!!!!! KUPO! AERIS! KUPO KUPO!" Screamed Kupiko.

(Kupoko! Aeris! Get out of there! Hurry!)

Smoke was pouring out of the door…the flames were now monster size…

It looked hopeless…

The moogles hung their heads low….for the fallen Ancient and Kupoko….

Tears fell from their eyes as they mourned..

Kupiko held his head down…streaming tears for the brave Ancient…

_Tap…_

_ _

_Tap… _

_ _

Bang!

Aeris and Kupoko jumped out of the hole in the hut that Aeris had created by punching her staff into the wall and landed safely on the ground…

The moogles cheered.

"Kupoko!" The mother moogle screamed…taking her baby…"Kupo Kupo Ku- Kupoko!"

(Kupoko! Thanks for saving my baby Kupoko…)

"Kupop po.." Aeris replied.

(You're welcome…)

'Kupopo Ku Ku Kuku!" Said Kupiko.

(We thank you with all our hearts….)

SCREECH!!!!

"KUPO???" yelled the elder.

(What is it?)

"Kupoko! KU KU KUKU PO!"screamed the mother…

(KUPOKO! He's not breathing…)

Kupoko lay still on the ground…

Aeris hurried to the baby's side…

_What can I do??? Cmon Aeris think! Think what would Cloud would do…_

_ _

*Flashback

"Pricilla!"

"The monster attacked her…" Cloud said apologetically…

The old man examined the little girl… " You! Young man! Perform CPR!"

"Me?" Cloud pointed to himself.

"Yes! You! Hurry!"

With a shrug Cloud pressed his breath into the little girl…

Nothing happened…

He continually breathed and pressed his breath and eventually…

_Ugh…_

_ _

"Pricilla you're awake!" cried the old man happily swooping her into his arms…

"Ughh…Granddad you're hurting me…"

*End Flashback.

_I have to do CPR! If Cloud can do it I can too…_

_ _

Aeris pressed her breath into the young moogle…

Nothing happened.

She did it again..

Nothing…

Again…

Nothing…

_Why can't I DO IT??? Cmon Aeris for Cloud to see him again!_

_ _

She breathed a long deep breath and PRESSED!

"Ku….po…"

"KUPOKO!" The mother hugged her baby almost knocking the baby moogle out…

"Ku Ku…Kupo…" he whimpered.

(Ugh…Mom you're hurting me…)

Kupiko turned to Aeris…

"Ku ku Ku Lu Ko!" Said the moogle..

(Thank you…We'll take you back to the other continent as soon as possible…it's the least we can do…)

"Kupopo…" said Aeris gratefully.

(Thank you so much)

She took her Princess Guard and walked towards the docks…

_I'm coming home…home to Cloud…_

_ _

_************************************************************************ _

Cloud was walking down the Marketplace in Nibelheim…

"Hmmm…Soap…shampoo….food…" Cloud mumbled while he picked through the shelves…

He went down the Hair styling products aisle…

"Yes! SALE ON HAIR GEL!!!" Cloud laughed.

He took three bottles off the shelves and placed it in the shopping basket.

_Now let's see…_

_ _

He strolled down the aisle again trying to find a red tie for Tifa… She had asked him to buy her one that morning.

_Red ties…Red Hair ties…_

_ _

He turned the aisle and looked in the shelves…

He stopped.

There on the shelf sat a hair ribbon. Pink and gentle…just like…

_Aeris'_

_ _

Memories flooded in.

*_Flashback _

_ _

_ _

_It was a deep starry night…Aeris had gone off into the cliffs outside of Nibelheim…she had been gone for hours…the party was getting worried…_

_ _

_Actually Cloud was getting worried…_ _ _ _"Aeris?"_

_Aeris was sitting in the grass while the wind played with her hair…_

_ _

_She looked over to him… _

_ _

_Cloud sat next to her… _

_ _

_"Why are you out here…?" _

_ _

_'Thinking…" _

_ _

_"About?" _

_ _ _"Things…"_ _ _ _There was a long silence between the two…Cloud stared at her beautiful facial features…wondering how she could have lived in the slums so long…a beautiful flower growing in a such a dark dreary town…_ _ _ _"Cloud…?"_

_ _

_"Yeah?" _

_ _

_"You'll always protect me right?" _

_ _

_"Always…" _

_ _

_"You promise?" _

_ _

_"I promise…" _

_ _

_"Thank you Cloud…"_

_ _

_* _End Flashback

Cloud hung his head down in sorrow…

He…failed her…

He couldn't protect her…

_I wonder what she's thinking now…_

_ _

_Would she hate me? _

_ _

"I-I …miss her…so much…" Cloud sobbed.

Cloud sauntered towards the register and paid. Then he left and slowly walked home…

_I wish I could bring you back to me…_

_ _

Cloud hung his head low…he was wishing for the impossible. There was no way she could come back.

_I have to move on…_

_ _

_I have to… _

_ _

_She would want that… _

_ _

_Wouldn't she? _

_ _

Confusion rocked his head.

He threw his groceries on the floor and stumbled up the stairs towards his bed…

Why is this torturing me? Why can't I seem to rest…? 

_ _

He knew the answer…

_Cause I still want her with me…_


	7. Chapter 6

Aeris stood cheerfully on the docks of the Kupo Village

Aeris stood cheerfully on the docks of the Kupo Village.

_I'm going home…I'm going home to Cloud!!_

She was excited. Tingling with anticipation. She wanted to see him so much… 

"Ku-?" 

(Aeris?) 

Aeris turned to see a little moogle in a sailor suit. 

"Kupo?" Aeris asked. 

(Yes?) 

'Ku Ku Kupo Mog! Ku KU Kupo!" said the sailor moogle. 

(My name is Mog. The boat is ready for sail. Are you ready to go?) 

"Kupo Ku!" said Aeris softly. 

(More than ever…) 

The little moogle guided her to the boat… 

It was a crude little thing made of Banana leaves and Kupo tree wood. 

She stepped onto the boat and stood on the side of the deck. The warm sea breeze blew through her honey-brown hair. 

She looked to the now risen sun. Birds flew overhead as Mog shouted: 

"KUPO!!!!" 

(Sails away!) 

_I'm coming home…finally I'm going to be happy. To be with the one I love…to be with Cloud…_

_ _

_I'm coming home…_

************************************************************************

Knock!

"Hmm?" 

Knock, Knock!

"Someone's at the door…" 

Cloud got up groggily and sauntered slowly towards the door. His hair was a mess…He was tired… 

He opened it… 

"Hi Cloud!" said a cheerful voice. 

"Oh…Hey Tifa…"Cloud said tiredly. 

"Um…I was thinking do you think we could go out tonight?" Tifa said shyly. 

"Huh? Oh…sure…" Cloud said groggily. 

'YAY! Pick me up at 7!" she whooped as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Bye Tifa…" 

"Bye Cloud!" squealed Tifa running back to her house next door. 

Cloud closed the door and sighed. 

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

Tears trinkled down his handsome face… 

He remembered his and Aeris' first date… 

The fun they had…. 

The smiles exchanged… 

And how…he never told her… 

_Told her how I feel…_

************************************************************************

Aeris was watching as the birds flew by…it was almost dusk now… she was almost there…. 

_Oh Cloud…_

_ _

_I'm almost home…_

She turned to the working moogles who were steering and setting the sails of the boat. 

_Looks like they need some help…_

She ran up to the moogles and helped them with the cleaning and sail raising… 

She hummed merrily as she worked. 

Nothing could make her feel down right now… 

She was going home… 

************************************************************************ 

Cloud and Tifa were at a restaurant eating spaghetti and meatballs. Not that glamorous…but hey it's the first date. 

Tifa was wearing a blue, satin dress while Cloud was wearing a white shirt and green jacket with tan pants… 

He really didn't care about his appearance but he felt he'd look stupid in a restaurant in armor… 

The restaurant was an expensive one…The food was genuine Italian food unlike the usual greasy spoon diners… 

There was silence between the two…for a long while… 

..except for Cloud's loud munching. 

"Cloud…?" Tifa asked. 

"Yea…?" 

"Do you wanna go to the well after dinner…?" Tifa asked. 

"…er…Sure…We haven't been there since we were kids…" Cloud replied.

"Yeah I know…I just thought it would be nice…" 

"Okay…we'll go…"Cloud said smiling. 

"Yay!" said Tifa happily as she munched down her spaghetti quickly… 

************************************************************************ 

Aeris waved to the moogles with thank yous and kisses goodbye as they set sail for home. 

Instead of taking her only to the other continent, they took her all the way to the fields of Nibelheim as a thank you for saving Kupoko… 

_It's only a little more…a little more…_

She was extremely exausted. She sauntered slowly through the fields…making her way slowly to Nibelheim… 

_Cmon…_

_Come on…_

She was breathing heavily and on the brink of fainting… 

_Aeris hurry_

She said tiredly… 

…_for Cloud…_

She walked slowly…every muscle in her body ached… 

GROWL! 

_Oh no…_

_ _

_Not now…_

She turned around to see three vicious Nibel wolves… 

They snarled at her grimacingly… 

_They're hungry…_She realized… 

_They're not going to let me run…_

She braced her staff… 

The leader wolf snarled. 

She attacked first with a fierce blow to the wolf's head. 

It yipped and fell to the ground whimpering in pain! 

The other two wolves lunged at her striking her arm and leg. 

She fell to the ground with a thud.. 

_Ugh…_

The lead wolf sprang to it's feet. 

It's yellow eyes shone… 

Aeris still lay on the ground in the pain… 

It snarled and leaped! 

The wolf landed on Aeris' back and began tearing at her skin… 

Snarf! GROWL! 

_Cloud…_

The other two wolves also jumped and snarled. 

_No I can't let it end this way!_

_ _

_Not again!_

"EYAGHHH!" She hurled the wolves off her and took her staff and began twirling it in the air with force. 

She began to glow with a powerful glow. 

The three wolves snarled. 

_No one is going to stand in the way of the man I love…_

_ _

_Cloud I want to come home to you so bad…_

_ _

_I would do anything for you…_

_ _

_I love you…_

Her staff glowed with a powerful aura. Aeris narrowed her eyes…. 

_I can feel the power…_

"CETRA LEND ME YOUR POWER!!!!" 

Lifestream appeared around her as the wind blew through her long hair. It flew wildly around her as her eyes glowed with a higher radiance than ever before… 

The staff glowed brighter and brighter… 

HOLY CETRA CRESCENT BEAM!!!!!! 

A holy beam with intense light shot through all three of the Nibel wolves. 

They yelped and screeched in pain as the light penetrated through them… 

The pain had only lasted for a fraction of a second… 

…for the next second they were nothing left but a pile of dust… 

Aeris sighed… 

It wasn't their fault…that they were hungry…

She sat down on the fields and clasped her hands together for a place in the lifestream for the three wolves… 

Then she picked up her staff and walked towards Nibelheim… 


	8. Chapter 7

Tifa and Cloud walked hand in hand towards the well

Tifa and Cloud walked hand in hand towards the well… 

_So many memories here…_

He made a promise to Tifa by this well many years ago… 

But with Tifa he kept his promise… 

He failed to keep his to Aeris… 

…and that pain would always hurt him… 

_ _

_Why is this relationship hurting me…?_

_ _

_Why do I still love Aeris…when she's already gone…_

He and Tifa sat next to each other on the well… 

The stars hung overhead in a beautiful array. Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes… 

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he squeezed back… 

He looked into her eyes… 

_Tifa…_

The stars twinkled up above to the heaven's… 

The starlight shone on Cloud and Tifa's faces…magnifying each other's faces… 

Tifa moved in…towards Cloud's lips… 

************************************************************************ 

Aeris was smiling….she couldn't help herself… 

She ran passed the entrance towards the centre of town…where the well was… 

_Oh Cloud! We're gonna be together…_

_I love you…_

She ran with tears in her eyes…Happy tears streamed down her face, thinking her troubles were finally over…she wanted to be happy to be with her love… 

_Her love Cloud…_

Her heart soared into the air as she ran…she put all her hopes, her dreams, her love into one thing… 

_ _

_Cloud…_

_ _

_Would he be happy?_

_ _

_Would he hold me?_

_ _

_Would he love me?_

She wished for the best… 

She was the last Cetra…gentle and innocent, sweet and caring…She died for the planet…no one deserved happiness more than her on the planet… 

The world knew that… 

She just wanted one thing on the planet… 

_To be happy…with Cloud…_

************************************************************************ 

Tifa moved forward to Cloud's lips… 

And closed her eyes… 

Cloud didn't know what to do… 

He just let it happen… 

Their lips met in a soft kiss… 

*********************************************************************** 

Aeris ran through the town and finally reached the centre of town… 

Cloud…where could you be…?

She was so anxious and happy… 

She turned looking at his house…thinking he would be in there…she took a step in that direction… 

But then she felt the presence of two people… 

She looked towards the well…. 

_Cloud..?!?!_

************************************************************************

Tifa held Cloud closer kissing him deeper… 

************************************************************************ 

Aeris looked at them in disbelief… 

It was Cloud…and Tifa… 

"No…oo…"She whispered… 

Tears brimmed up in her eyes… 

************************************************************************ 

Cloud heard a voice…A pang of realization hit him…It was a voice he shouldn't be hearing… 

It sounded just like…

************************************************************************

Aeris' heart broke with a pain even worst than the one Sephiroth had given her… 

Tears streamed down her face… 

_I'm too late…I was so stupid…what ever made me think that he would want me…_

Tears streamed down her face… 

_ _

_A simple flower girl…_

_ _

_Oh Cloud…_

_ _

_I'm sorry…Sorry for coming back when you're so happy…I won't hurt you anymore…_

She turned away from them with tear-filled eyes and began walking away quickly… 

************************************************************************ 

"AERIS?!?!?!" Cloud whispered. He broke off the kiss and looked with wide eyes to the direction the voice came from… 

He saw a figure in pink walking away…. 

"AERIS!" he screamed… 

Aeris heard him cry her name… 

She began to run… 

_Cloud …you have to be happy…I don't want you to know I'm here…I don't want you to see me…_

_ _

_You love Tifa…_

Tears fell like waterfalls…down her petal like cheeks… 

_And not me…_

"AERIS! NO DON'T GO!!!!" Cloud jumped off the well… He looked at Tifa…who was staring with tear filled eyes… 

"Tifa…I'm sorry…I…" Cloud began… 

"No…Cloud I understand…go to her…" Tifa urged. "It's okay…" 

"Thanks Tifa…" He said quickly giving her a small hug… "You're the best!" 

Cloud ran into the darkness after Aeris… 

_She's alive…_

_ _

_I don't want to lose you again…_

_ _

_Please…don't do this to me…_


	9. Chapter 8

Aeris ran

Aeris ran… 

She didn't care where she was going… 

Blinded by tears, she ran frantically up the Nibelheim Mountains… 

She ran to the cliff…the cliff where he promised… 

She looked to the scenery, which overlay a green field… 

She looked down… 

The cliff was almost 3000 feet. 

_Might as well…leave…_

Tears flowed… 

_I have to die…to make him happy…_

_ _

_He's with Tifa…_

_ _

_He doesn't want me…_

The wind blew through her hair… 

_This is my final…final…farewell…_

She looked to the stars… 

_ _

_Tifa…Take care of him for me…_

_ _

_Barret…try not to swear so much in front of Marlene….it's bad for her…_

_ _

_Cid…you too…tell Shera how you feel…_

_ _

_Nanaki…you'll grow up to be a powerful fighter…protect the canyon and the people you love…_

_ _

_Cait Sith…Try to be better in your fortune telling…Practice makes Perfect…_

_ _

_Yuffie…You try to steal materia so much…but try to buy your own sometime…you'll grow up a smart, beautiful young woman…_

_ _

_Vincent…I know how it feels now…to have your heart break…Take care Vincent…_

_ _

_I love you all…_

_ _

_Cloud…I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you…I love you…_

_ _

_She closed her eyes and stepped closer to the cliff's edge… _

_ _

_Farewell…_

************************************************************************

Cloud scampered up the Nibel Mountains…. 

_I can't lose her again…_

He reached the cliff where he made his promise… 

Aeris…?

She was stepping towards the cliff…her intentions totally clear… 

"NOOOO! AERIS DON'T!" Cloud screamed. 

"Cloud…I'm sorry…" Aeris whispered. 

"Why…?" Cloud said his voice breaking… 

"Cloud…you're so lucky…you know what love is…you have love…I don't have anything…Go…be with Tifa…" Aeris whispered, her back to Cloud… 

"Aeris…don't go…" Cloud whispered…. 

"Aeris I can't lose you again…please…"Cloud screamed desperately… 

_I love you…_

Aeris shook her head… 

"Goodbye Cloud…I love you" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face… 

Her heart ached… 

She took a step forward towards the edge of the cliff and jumped… 

************************************************************************ 

"AERIS! NOOO!" Cloud screamed. 

He lunged to the edge of the cliff… 

He swooped his hand down trying to catch her… 

And got nothing but air… 

He tried again… 

Air swooped through his hand… 

_She loves me…_

_ _

_Aeris you can't leave me again…I can't live without you…I love you…_

_ _

_You can't die!_

He swooped his hand one more time… 

He caught a slender arm… 

He pulled her up towards him… 

She squirmed… 

"CLOUD…Let me go! There's nothing here…for me…" Aeris screamed in pain… 

"You're wrong…" Cloud shouted in her face… 

She turned her head towards him… 

"There would be nothing here for me…if you weren't here to share life with me…I love you Aeris…I don't want to lose you again…" Cloud whispered… 

These were the words he held in his heart… 

The way he felt… 

Aeris' eyes brimmed up with tears… 

"What about Tifa…?" 

"I love you…and only you…Tifa's my best friend…I'm sorry about what you saw…I thought you would've wanted us together…when you were gone…but my heart has always loved you…" 

Cloud pulled her out of harm's way from the cliff and drew her close holding her in a tight embrace… 

He never wanted to let her go…ever…never again… 

He held her and caressed her hair… 

She cried happy tears…into his shoulder… 

_He loves me…_

Cloud parted his embrace and gazed into her emerald green eyes, still brimming with tears… 

He gently wiped her tears away, as she smiled… 

The stars glowed above them magnifying their faces…. 

Lifestream burst from the ground wrapping the two in a blanket of energy… in a sparkling curtain of gentle glowing holy… 

Cloud tilted her chin up towards his… 

She stared into his sapphire eyes… 

_I'm finally…happy…_

Their lips met in a loving kiss… 

…one that they had yearned to feel for so very long… 

The kiss became deeper… 

Cloud's blood ran hot as he tingled with her touch… 

She sighed with happiness… 

They parted… 

"You kept your promise…" Aeris murmered…staring into his beautiful eyes…the colour of the sea itself… 

"Hey…I'm your bodyguard…" Cloud smiled… 

She smiled… 

And they kissed again…both under each other's spell…underneath the starry night… 

Author's note… 

I do not own any of the Squaresoft characters. 

This is my fifth fic…this one is one of my personal faves but you judge that one. 

Please Review I'd like to know if my writing is worthwhile. 

Thanks everyone! 


End file.
